Hope Nonetheless
by GoGoTorturegirlYeah
Summary: …So here lies a lost tale of Aragorn and Éowyn; it is wrought with no beginning and does not crumble to an end; for stories of unrequited love never have...


Pre A/N: This is not your everyday Mary-Sue/extreme-waffy/twisted plot/neverending fic (UNFORTUNATELY). I think there're tons of that out there already, so I had the urge to try something else. This is a short, one-chapter, drama-induced, not-much-of-a-plot and –GASP- fluffless songfic…don't let that put you off, coz those god-awful plotbunnies have been gnawing on my leg vengefully and with cruel indignation for far too long… and it should come to some good, shouldn't it?

Anyway, I've got Coldplay's Shiver on this one… It's such a passionate, devotion-driven song… If you remember it and have it playing in your head while you read this, bless you! :). [Not post-ROTK].

This story is basically of Éowyn's devoted love towards Aragorn and about his choices in life… well sorta, just take your own views in this and enjoy. :D   
Disclaimer: how do you make money out of this anyway? 

p.s.: '~' denotes excerpts from the lyrics.

++ Hope Nonetheless ++

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                                      …So here lies a lost tale of Aragorn and Éowyn;                                                                               

                                 +++                    it is wrought with no beginning and does not crumble to an end;                      +++

                                                                            for stories of unrequited love never have.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                                                     _~ So I look in your direction;_

_                                                                                      But you pay me no attention,_

_                                                                                                    …do you? ~_

_                                                                                    ~ I know you don't listen to me;_

_                                                                            'cause you say you see straight through me,_

_                                                                                               …don't you? ~_

The hoofs of the dark steed crack and tremble on the dry skin of the earth. Wisps of cold breath sneer from its hot mouth as it swiftly dashes through the icy, biting evening, nigh the rising of the white moon. The pale, dark sky shone clear under her light, unveiling glowing silver specks of silver here and there. The ground under its large hoofs were colorless, dusty and forsaken of life, surrounding its view were sights of lost faraway mountains, and the long ribbon-like path seemed to lead slowly into a darkening forest.

The valiant man on the stallion's back whispered hard and restlessly into its ears. Locks of his dark, wavy hair whipped his face as they rode and ripped through the soft winds; his eyes glinting under the moonlit night. Shone in his hazy blue-grey eyes were flames of determination and urgency; but yet lost in the flickering blaze was a faint memory... 

In his eyes set the fair face of his Lady Arwen, but buried deep in his mind still was the image of the White Lady of Rohan, and his thought would always trail off to her somehow or other. He had left her, far behind in his journey, and, in vain hope, his life. His path now was to Rivendell, his true fate. Clenching his jaw, he held his grip adamant on the horse.

                                                                                     "Noro lim, Roheryn, noro lim!"* 

                                                                 *                                        *                                        *

Her pale eyes dampened once more, her cheeks stained with streaks of dried tears. More droplets rolled down her fair, soft features but she wouldn't stop them; likewise she _couldn't_ stop them. She rubbed a palm against her cheek and ignored them blandly, but more would surface and trickle down helplessly. Her long golden hair laid flat over her lean features and her small, shaking shoulders. 

She loved him deeply, but he could not. He bereaved her of her imprudent heart only to run off to his fair maiden! Such cruelty. Never had she thought to falter his way. She felt as if her fallen heart drowned limp in the core of her wretched soul.

Nonetheless, for all of the misery she's been through, there was still hope in her for her love to return… to gallop back to her dwelling, to leap off his horse and run to her, to come back into her welcoming arms, to embrace her and to there he will forever reside. She thought of his tall, broad form approaching her, a warm smile curving his thin lips. Her gallant Aragorn, seeming ragged but unworn; carrying his heavy footsteps towards her, caringly sweeping her into a shielding embrace, then drowning her into a dizzying kiss…

…but they were only foolish hope, nonetheless. 

_                                                                                            ~ But all and done…_

_                                                                                        from the moment I wake_

_                                                                                          to the moment I sleep,_

_                                                                                        I'll be there by your side,_

_                                                                                       just you try and stop me…_

_                                                                                           I'll be waiting in line_

_                                                                                           just to see if u care… ~_

                                                                 *                                        *                                        *

In the bitter chill of the night, Aragorn rode on ceaselessly; stopping at nothing on his way. His steed didn't falter either even as the freezing winds were piercing him mercilessly. 

The cold night left the ranger's attention wandering; and every few minutes Aragorn would trail off unwillingly at the thought of Éowyn; Her fair skin, her earnest eyes and her untainted innocence. She was beautiful indeed; but she was more beautiful, and heartbreaking, when she cried. Aragorn would wince at the last memory of the fair maiden. She was weeping, for he had cruelly rejected her affections. Never had he felt such a great moving pain in his heart.

Presently he snapped back to the cold earth of his journey, his journey to Rivendell, back where Arwen would be waiting to cease him in her arms. Heavily he moved, even as the steed was galloping greatly; each step of the way was slow and maddening as a dragging torture. Still he gripped hard, and forced Roheryn to travel at his greatest speed, in imprudent hope to escape the perpetual agony he was going through.

_                                                                                  ~ oh, did u want me to change?_

_                                                                                          well I changed for good_

_                                                                                           And I want u to know,_

_                                                                                   that you'll always get your way…_

_                                                                                             and I wanted to say_

_                                                                                              don't u shiver... ~_

_                                                                               ~ ...I'll always be waiting for you… ~_

                                                                 *                                        *                                        *

She cried through the night, and hadn't had any appetite for food. She hadn't an appetite for _anything _really; all she would only wish for was for Aragorn to return. She whispered to herself, _'please come back! If not for your future, for me! I will make you happy; and we shall live peacefully together... Please, My Lord Aragorn. Please!'_. 

She uttered those words to him before, and yet still he took no heed of her. Deep down she wished he would listen once more to her, and she would plead and beg, and nothing in the world would stop her, or her undying love. She whispered coldly under her breath, and, still hoped, and hoped, and anticipated his return. Maybe he would change his mind. Maybe he would see through the better, and come back. Hope was all that was left in her; the remaining food and drink and breath of her soul.

                                                                _            ~ so you know how much I need you,_

_                                                                                    but you never even see me…_

_                                                                                                 …do you?_

_                                                                        And is this my final chance of getting you? ~_

                                                                 *                                        *                                        *__

_                                                                              ~ Yeah I'll always be waiting for you…_

_                                                                                Yeah I'll always be waiting for you…_

_                                                                                Yeah I'll always be waiting for you…_

_                                                                           For you, for you, I will always be waiting ~_

_                                                                                          ~ And its you I see,_

_                                                                                         but you don't see me…_

_                                                                                            And its you I hear,_

_                                                                                          so loud and so clear…_

_                                                                                               I sing it loud,_

_                                                                                                 and clear… ~_

_                                                                          ~ …and I'll always be waiting for you. ~_

His horse was already nearing the short route to Rivendell, the road was now carpeted with a stream of grass, and flowers and wild bush were growing in around him. Suddenly he felt the urge to stop his horse. And he did; the steed was confused and neighed and moved about worriedly, but Aragorn only hushed to calm him. Aragorn felt empty; for perhaps his love was left behind him in his journey, and she was not at the end of it…? A long interval of silence was around him; he sighted forth to the path of the elves, then back to the path he had tread, the land his heart quietly yielded to be. In his heart glinted a fervent hope, and he had solemnly wished to be back with Éowyn where he would stay contented. He hoped to come back to her, to climb off his horse and run to her, to succumb to in her arms, and ultimately, to stay there as long as time would let them.

"Foolish hope," he muttered, and slowly, curving his lips, he looked forward to his journey. 

Swiftly, at the surprise of his steed, he tugged his horse to turn behind, back to the trail he had swept through. And at once the horse galloped back obediently to where he once had left, the same place where he wished not to leave now and forevermore. Once again he smiled, and he uttered under his breath, "Foolish hope it may seem, but still it is hope, nonetheless." 

                              …For Hope was all that he needed to strengthen his heart, and to set the beaker that will light his path…

                                                                …For while there is still breath in him; there is still hope.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ah, please please review this…I really want to know your view in this story! I'm fairly new in ficcing so I take reviews as my  #1 priority!! But please don't flame and shatter my already-extremely fragile ego… I didn't really intend the story to be so much of a super-soppy romantic-y fic (which is VERY rare) hence this sort of writing is kind of new to me, so PLEEZE tell me what u think of it… 

A/N: If (in any blessed circumstance that) you like this piece, check out my other fic too: Pretty Little Entanglements! A lot more lighthearted…and in grave need of reviews~! anyway, please tell me what you think of this and I'll hopefully improve on mah fics… love an' kisses! :)

_*according to the book, Roheryn was the name of Aragorn's horse. Hence the translation_: _"Ride fast, Roheryn, ride fast!"_

post A/N: Would any of you fancy Aragorn/Éowyn fluff? Or even Aragorn/Arwen? Or better still Aragorn/L…nevermind. I've got this sudden urge for random Heir of Isildur fluffiness…what do u think? :)


End file.
